


Dear Young Exorcist

by DoomNightAt12



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen doesn't understand stranger danger, Comedy, De-aged Allen, Fluff, Gen, Lavi commits fraud, Lenalee restrains herself from murder, One Shot, Rewrite of the 2011 fic of the same name, Shenanigans, forever wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Allen's accidentally come into contact with one of Komui's strange potions, and now everyone else has to deal with the consequences.





	Dear Young Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness there are too many faves on a story that I liked but never did anything with. So you know what? Revamp.  
I partly remembered where this was going, so I re-wrote chapters 1 and 2 a while ago, and added what I remembered. No chance I’ll ever finish this, since I'm not in the fandom anymore and the end was not something I knew about, so no pestering unless you wanna tell me your ideas.  
As a last disclaimer this was written originally in 2011, back when I had like…zero clue about young/past/red!Allen.  
There for I’ll continue like from then. So his body is young, but still looks like 15yo Allen + his mind can only function like a kids but he still has Allen’s temperament. (Not Red’s foul one.)
> 
> Also I think I made this for comedy and fluff, so hope your sweet tooth is ready.

Despite the busy lives of exorcists hunting innocence, fighting akuma and dealing with the forces of the Noah, there were a few times when all exorcists were free of work. One such time had graced the Black Order headquarters, letting their fighters have some much needed down time.

One such person was Lavi, who despite his extra duties, was enjoying a book of his own choosing as he made his way to the cafeteria. His walk led him past chief Komui’s office, which was the point where his relaxing day ended.

“Laaavi! Just the person I needed to see!” Komui chimed, sliding out from behind his door. Pulling his eye away from the book, Lavi could immediately tell that Komui had, yet again, done something he shouldn’t have. From his closed posture, sweating face to his quick glances up and down the hall, this was a sign that he should just turn and run.

But he was free today, so why not humour the chief?

“What’s up?”

“Welllllllll I would very much like your help for...something…”

Lavi paused, expecting more of an explanation, but the nervous man simply slid further back into the room. With a sigh Lavi simply had to close his book and follow. The moment he was within the rooms bounds, Komui had shut and locked the entrance tight, before leaping over piles of paper work to another door, leading into a store room behind his desk.

“So Lavi, you like…funny stuff, like pranks and tricks right?” Komui said, glancing over his hunched shoulders.

“Come on Chief, you’re acting like you've done something that neither the Science Division nor Lenalee will forgive for the next several months. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Komui shifted from one foot to another before once again gesturing for Lavi to come closer. When Lavi got the door, Komui slipped inside with only the elegance a man constantly hiding could do. After hearing the man rummage about for a few seconds, Komui was out like flash, shoving something into Lavi's arms. It took a moment for the sudden shock to wear off, but Lavi finally looked down at what he had been given.

Coils of black fabric and white details created the exorcist coat, but bundled within was a shock of white hair and two silver eyes. Lavi’s eye bulged as the unique red scar gave away the only possible identity of the miserable looking child in his arms.

Komui broke down at Lavi’s almost **disgusted** look.

_'Oh Lavi I swear it wasn't my fault! I had asked him to get something for me from a high shelf using his anti-akuma weapon, but he bumped a shelf and all these bottles fell down! When I went to see what had happened he had already shrunk! So I left him in there and started to think who I could ask for help! Then you came along! Yay! Right?'_

With an unconvinced noise Lavi looked between the mad scientist and the form of his now very young friend. Allen now only appeared to be 4 or 5 years old, and while the boy now squirmed away, Komui paced frantically. With a sigh he let the small child down, and opted for reasoning with the muttering scientist.

“Snap out of it chief, what made you think I knew anything about childcare? If it was one of your stupid potions that did this, shouldn't you be asking Reever to make some sort of cure? Or at least ask Jonny to make some size appropriate clothes?” Lavi questioned, gesturing to Allen, who was literally swimming in his clothes as he moved.

Komui pressed his fingers together, looking down like he always did when being blamed for something he obviously did.

“I guess your right...” He sighed.

Lavi nodded, “Yes.”

“You can take him to Reever!”

Lavi could tell there was no winner in this situation. Now he could add something else to his line of work; Bookman, Exorcist, Babysitter. Gripping at his nose he knew all chances of a peaceful day off were gone, cemented by the upset sounds of small Allen tied up in coat.

After several minutes of untangling and several more of whacking Komui with his hammer to cheer Allen up, did they trio move out towards the science department.

It seemed the potion had turned back time within Allen's mind alongside his body, so the boy now new nothing of the Order, or the people around him. Regardless, it wasn’t stopping him form trying to find out.

“Who's dat?” “What are they?” “Why'r they all wearing the same thing?” “Why is it so dark in here?” “Why's your eye covered?” “Who's dat angry looking lady with the blue hair?” “I smell something nice; can I have something to eat?”

Lavi knew curiosity is what let him become a bookman, but he was starting to wonder if her was this annoying back when he first joined the old panda. Many more questions and an escape from the ‘angry looking lady’, where they left Komui behind as fodder, they reached the science department’s library. Mountains of books towered up from every table and floor space, hiding any scientist from view. Lavi thought it would take a few hours just to find anyone hiding within the books, but then he remembered who he had with him.

"Hey Allen, wanna play a game?"

The boy looked up from playing with the rose cross on his oversized coat, "What kinda game?"

"It's like hide and seek! To win you have to find a guy with glasses and headphones, or a guy with really dark rings under his eyes. Ready? Go!"

Lavi practically patted himself on the shoulder for his smart thinking, watching happily as Allen carefully shuffled off excitedly to find Reever and Johnny. Staring his own search in the opposite direction, it didn’t take as long as he thought it would to find the sleeping Australian, passed out under a bridge of books.

"Wakey wakey Reever. We've got a problem. Reever! Reeeeeever!" With a harsh whisper, Lavi shook his shoulder.

"Ugh, mugh, hu? Mh Lavi? Can't a guy get some rest around here?"

Lavi chuckled, "Sorry, but Komui has gone and made a big problem, for both of us."

Finally cracking open his eyes, Reever went to question Lavi, but was interrupted by an avalanche of books happening several tables away.

"I found one!"

"AH! Don't pull at that!"

The incident seemed to move in slow motion as a book mountain collapsed, sending a cloud of dust towards the roof. Lavi gave a nervous chuckle as he eye’d Reveer, who appeared to be having an internal meltdown at the thought of rearranging all those books. Wordlessly, the scientist moved towards the disaster zone, Lavi following closely behind. Buried amongst the reports, papers and results was Johnny, pinned down and twitching.

"I di'nt do it!"

Young Allen came out from under the table, the only spot safe from the mass of books, holding a gold-etched book and putting on the most innocent face he could. Lavi sighed and scratched his head, while Reever experienced a secondary meltdown.

* * *

With the table now at least free of books, Lavi, Reever and Johnny sat around it, the latter carefully crafting some size appropriate clothes for the small exorcist sitting on top of the table. The two scientists listened to Lavi’s tale, understanding dawning on both once he mentioned Komui.

"So Komui's given me babysitting duty and shoved me in your direction." Lavi finished telling about his already eventful morning.

"I wish the chief would think about these things. I need to know what was in the original mixture before I can make a reverse mix."

"Poor Allen, he doesn't even realise what's happened."

"Wavi read me dis book."

Lavi took the book that had been shoved in his face and studied it. It happened to be a detailed research report on the biology of Akuma, not something he was in the mood to read to anyone, let alone a little kid.

"No. I'm not reading it." He pushed the book back to Allen.

Allen looked at the book, then back to Lavi. A small glint in those silver eyes passed before being replace by the shine of tears.

"..."

The staring continued. With a small sniff, the tears brimmed at the corner of the boy’s eyes.

"..."

Another sniff and a quivering lip to boot. Lavi put a hand to his face to block the sight, turning to the pair of scientists for help. Johnny put his head down to finish sewing, and Reever pressed his knuckles into his eyes.

“Look if you don’t think you can handle him why not hand him over to someone like, oh I don’t know, Lenealee?”

“YES!” Lavi slammed his hands down on the table, scaring Allen out of his crying ruse. "But I expect you to make something to reverse this problem."

In a flash Lavi scooped up Allen and ran off in search of Lenalee. Reever just buried his head in his hands. "Great, more work."

* * *

All in all, Lenalee seemed to take the whole situation rather well.

Sure she used several words against Komui that Lavi never even thought the girl would know, but once she got her stress out with a couple of well-placed kicks, she was rather struck by the tiny Allen.

Swing the white haired boy around, she too listened to Lavi’s explanation.

“…So now Reever and Johnny are working on a reverse potion. But man why would Komui even have such a thing?”

Lenalee set Allen down. Laughing happily to himself, Allen was spared the dark look that came over the female exorcists face.

“If I had to say my suspicions, it might have had something to do with the time we were apart when I was younger.” She mildly cringed at her brother’s behaviour. “Probably wanting to catch up on lost time…”

The two teens fell quiet, both now struck with the mental image of a doting Komui. Lenalee was the first to snap out of the lull, noticing the small tugging at the hem of her skirt. She turned to see small Allen pouting.

“Hung’ry.”

With a sincere smile she ruffled his hair. “Alright.”

She took his hand in hers and began to walk, however Allen remained still, turning to look at Lavi. When both teens eyed him he simply stuck out his free hand in Lavi’s direction, making a grabbing motion. Lavi looked perplexed, until the grabbing motion became more frantic and a pout grew more intense. With a small laughing smile he made his way to the boy’s side and took his hand. Satisfied, the white haired child let himself be led to the cafeteria.

* * *

“With an appetite like that, he really is Allen.” Lenalee smiled.

The boy was almost hidden behind the stack of blows and plates he had been served. Jerry had been a bit shocked at the change to his favourite customer, but seeing the boy had the same appetite the chef quickly and happily went back to work.

The two sat with their own food, occasionally catching the eyes of finders and scientist who had either caught word or were simply passing through. Lavi, despite it being his day off, and his thoughts drawn back to his work; should he write something like this in the records? The machines and medicines that science department had created over his time at the order were just as incredible as their demon fighting abilities. Finding “Had head scientist turn Destroyer of Time into child” written in the history books would confuse plenty.

“We should take him out”

Drawing his attention back, he focused on Lenalee.

“Hu?”

She turned her head to him, smile hiding a mischievous hint behind it.

“Out to the town. We could pick up some fitting clothes and spend time at the park.”

Lavi sweat dropped at how domestic sounding the suggestion was, coming from a girl who could probably kick anyone into orbit.

“Not sure if that’s the safest idea…” He trailed off, realising she had turned to Allen.

“What do you think?” she asked the boy.

Pausing from his food, Allen nodded furiously, most likely not even hearing what the original suggestion was.

* * *

Johnny dropped off the hastily made shirt and pants for the tiny exorcist, and offered to look after the coat while they went out. It took all three of them to wrestle the child in and out of his clothes, Allen still appearing to be very attached to the coat.

“It’s okay, it’s okay! I’ll take good care of it!”

Allen did not look convinced, but it wasn’t something a plate of dango couldn’t distract him from. Small hands full of sweets, Lenalee and Lavi set out to town, a trip that was smooth the whole way down from headquarters. The weather was mostly overcast,

…Lenalee dashed into the store, quick to admire the different cute outfits they had on display.

…The shop keepers face dropped into a knowing smirk, “Oh to be young again. I remember when my husband and I were your age, though we certainly weren’t thinking of children by that age, let alone have one that old.”

Lenalee’s face burst in embarrassment, “Wha-?! Oh no no no, were not- this isn’t- we just-“

Considering the day he’d already had, and the likelihood of him ever returning to this store, Lavi was feeling cheeky. “Ah, surely you’re still lovely as you once were, but this little one, well you see…” He hid his eyes and sniffed dramatically, “It makes me teary every time I think about it- But he was left on the churches door step, and after just one look we could tell he needed our love and care to survive, even if we were young and without homes ourselves.”

The woman gasped softly, obviously moved by the fake charity. “I’m so sorry for assuming! Please, it’s not much but they say the weather will turn in the afternoon, so take this.” She shuffled behind the counter, before bringing out a child sized coat.

Lenalee elbowed Lavi, “Thank you so much but we couldn’t-“

“I insist! It’s a little faded from being in the store so long, but I rather it be used than it sit here unwanted.”

“You’re too kind miss. And we’d like to use our savings on some shoes.”

“Of course!”

The exorcists left the store with Allen now dressed in a faded blue coat and loafers, and with their wallets still quite full.

“I can’t believe you made her give us a discount.”

“Hey, I didn’t make her, she offered!”

“You told a sob story that we were homeless! Obviously, she’d want to be charitable. You could have just declined the offer.”

Uninterested by the argument, Allen decided to go for a walk in his new shoes. The town he’d seen on the way in was much different to the strange castle like building he’d woken up in. People were milling about on the streets, dressed in all kinds of clothes, buying all sorts of different things. From his low height, not many people paid him much mind as he darted between legs, dashing from one new sight to another. There were flowers emerging from one building, and amazing smelling food lined up in another, dragging him from one building to another. It was only a few minutes later, that Allen realised he could no longer see or hear the two who he’d been with all morning.

He stopped still, scanning the area. The nice smells and colours weren’t around either. He was lost, and alone.

Maybe if he started crying Lavi and Lenalee would find him.

Before he could force the tears to spill, a girl in a floofy skirt and long white shirt came wandering down the street, and the massive sweet she had in her hand caught his eye. As if feeling the wide eyes on her, she turned to, then approached the child. She knelt in front of him, studying his appearance, as Allen studied back. Her short black hair was a bit spiky looking, and her purple eyes flicked about.

Road Kamelot leaned in suddenly, realisation dawning that with that hair and scar, there was only one person she could be looking at.

“I want.” His small finger pointed at the lollipop in her hand.

“You want _this?_” She twirled it around, watching Allen furiously nod his head.

“Well this is mine.” She gave it a massive lick, smirking as the boy’s face twisted in despair, “Buuut, I can get you one! What do you say?”

Allen nodded again, excited at the offer of sweets. Road grabbed his hand, basically dragging him off towards the candy shop, the two of them looking like any other children on an adventure.

The noah girl had no idea why her favourite exorcist was tiny now, but if he was willing to follow her, she was going to make the most of it. She kept her promise and asked the clerk for the largest lollipop they had, the poor mans eyes bulging as the child tried to put the whole thing in his mouth. The two then headed out to a near by park, dashing about as fast as they could. Road had to slow herself to let the little legs catch up, but all the while she was formulating all kinds of games to play wit her new toy.

Meanwhile, having realised their small friend had wandered off, Lavi and Lenalee tried to reserve their panic. He couldn’t have gone far, and while the streets were crowded, someone must have seen a child with white hair. However, there was no telling if someone had picked him up, or worse still, if there were any akuma in the area that could be drawn to him.

They split up to cover more ground, though as they shouted for Allen the towns folk gave them some strange looks.

Having heard the two exorcists shouting for their companion, Tyki Mikk was a little glad he’d been asked to bring Road home. There was no telling what the girl could get up to when there were exorcists around.

“Road, Sheril wants you home- Wait. What on earth do you have there?”

Road turned and smiled up at Tyki, gleefully moving to pick up the small child with her and hold him up.

“Guesssss who!”

Tyki squinted at the white haired child, who didn’t look too impressed to be so close to the strange man.

“…boy?”

“Bingo!”

“I don’t remember him being this small…”

“It’s great! We’ve been playing all day. Can we keep him?”

He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it as he realised that the lack of recognition from the boy meant that he probably didn’t know who they were any more. Meaning he wouldn’t fight them, and they just had to deal with the innocence in his arm.

“…Yeah why not. Sheril will burst a vein, and you’ll have to convince the Earl yourself though.”

“YAY!”

Road tossed Allen into the air and walked off, leaving Tyiki to catch him. Still unimpressed at having been passed over, Allen mustered his best glare.

“Stinky man.”

“Watch your mouth boy.”

He wrapped one arm around the child’s middle and moved to follow Road home. Barely a block away, Lavi and Lenalee still ran in search of their missing friend. Now away from the crowds, she cupper her hands to her mouth and called again.

“ALLEN!”

Rounding the corner, Lenalee’s eyes widened at the sight. She recognised the young Noah girl from the rewinding town, who was disappearing into a shimmering rift alongside a taller man who had Allen securely tucked under his arm. The boy had turned after hearing his name, and their eyes met. She activated her innocence to push herself forward faster, but it was too late to reach the portal as it closed behind the Noah.

Lavi came up behind her, but he’d seen enough to guess what had happened.

They’d lost Allen to the Noah, in the least expected way.


End file.
